


孤独患者

by Bibanazi99



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanazi99/pseuds/Bibanazi99
Kudos: 2





	孤独患者

短信发过来的时候我正窝在又小又破的沙发上吃泡面，电视里放的是情深深雨濛濛，一个老套又烂俗的言情故事。

电视里正放着陆依萍跳河的桥段，叫喊声夹杂在一起，镜头一转，陆依萍纵身一跃坠入河中。手机停止了震动，我瞧见屏幕上写着张旭东三个字。

张旭东是我高二高三时期的班长，人长得又高又帅，是理科班人气王。我和他算是球友关系，也就只有在打球的时候才会和他说上几句话，因为我从始至终都觉得他和我不是同一类人。但是他一直以来都自以为和我的关系还算不错，所以上学时也会和我没大没小的开玩笑。当然我本人从来不会介意同学的玩笑，因为很多时候我根本不会去注意他们讲了什么。

我划开屏幕，短信内容就这样显示在手机屏幕上。

'下个月月底的同学聚会可不要缺席，鸽了我三次了，今年必须在酒桌上看见你。'

我把屏幕关上倒扣在桌面叹了口气。

工作三年我的酒量依旧如当初一样平平凡凡。我觉得自己不是不能喝而是不爱喝，因为酒精并不会像所有人口中说的那样给我带来快乐让我忘记烦恼。酒醒了烦恼还在，喝酒也没有用。除了这些，我不想去聚会的根本原因还是和以前的同学根本不熟，在不熟的人面前要保持礼貌是件难事。

泡面还剩下小半碗我却没了胃口，我起身把面全部到进垃圾桶，转眼看到洗碗池里堆积如山的碗筷停住了脚步。

收拾要花半个小时，休息却需要一个晚上，因为我不是勤劳的类型，从出生到现在一直都不是。

聚会当然是没逃避成功，能被用在缺席上的理由已经全部被识破。因为我口中的女朋友连影子都不存在，又何谈要陪女朋友的说法。

我如期参加了聚会，在众多激动得恨不得抱在一起的同学们之间表演夹缝中生存。转战到ktv的时候我学会了坐到一边，在别人疯狂抢话筒的时候无动于衷，看着他们一首接着一首忘情演唱，我只专注于吃眼前的果盘。

张旭东去了一趟洗手间回来就一屁股坐在我身边，我问他为什么不继续跟他们一起疯，他回我嫌吵。确实挺吵的，霸占着麦克风的没几位很会唱歌的人，全程基本是在制造噪声。

有第二个人的加入果盘很快见了底，我失望地把牙签扔到果盘里，因为我根本没吃到几块火龙果，心里默默地吐槽这家ktv骗人。

“我记得以前班上有个人唱歌特别好来着。”张旭东开口的时候曾经班上那个有名的小胖在独自挑战死了都要爱的高音，音调飙不上去整首歌都变得奇奇怪怪。

“那个人叫什么来着……”张旭东很苦恼的样子，抓着后脑勺的头发努力回想。

“我也记得有个人来着。”坐在张旭东一旁的某个同学也凑过来搭话，于是乎俩个人陷入了思考中。

“是不是李默啊？”

“绝对不是他，李默他上次一开口也跑调你忘了？”

“我记得是个挺透明的人。”

“啊，我记起来了。后来辍学了那个人。”

“哦！对！就是那个，后来突然消失了，老师说是辍学的那个人。”张旭东和身旁的人开心地击了掌，然后转过头来问我有没有印象。

我的高中记忆在悠长的记忆长河里很早就消失殆尽，很多人的名字都在我的脑海里没了位置，如果只是向我提起名字不站在我眼前的话，我根本记不起来这个人的脸。

“你不记得啦？高三有段时间经常跟你腻在一起的那个怪胎！”张旭东拿胳膊戳了戳我的腰，即使是在昏暗的灯光下我还是极力隐藏起了我的不适感。

我记不起我高中还和哪些人亲近过，因为我从小到大好像从来没和任何人深入交往过，更别提忙碌的高中三年，所以我对于张旭东的提醒毫无头绪。张旭东也许是见我还没有任何反应擅自着急了起来，在我面前急急忙忙掏出手机嘴里嘟囔着一定要找到照片让我看一下。

我心里想着很多人看到照片了也不一定记得，说到底还是无用功罢了，但还是让张旭东努力找去了。我坐在一旁又开始无聊起来，张旭东着急得把手机屏幕戳得哒哒响，我甚至担心他会把屏幕戳漏一个洞。就这样过了将近十分钟，张旭东终于把手机屏幕举到了我眼前。

“看！就是他！有印象吧！”张旭东一脸得意的样子，我微微笑着把视线移动到屏幕上，清楚地看到了照片上那个人的脸庞。

我很长时间憋不出来一句话，这是个我近几年来很难再忘掉的脸庞，我能记住他眼角的泪痣，他的唇形他的身体，但是我却没有记住他的名字。我脑海里像是住着怪兽，怪兽吞噬了我的记忆，我努力回想他的名字同时却也害怕无比会记起来。

张旭东看见我脸上精彩的表情不由得心生得意，一脸我厉害吧的样子看着我说：“我就说你不可能不记得的嘛！”

身旁的男同学结束了与女同学的聊骚再次凑了过来，张旭东和他有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。我在他和别人聊天的时候拿起了被冷落在一边还没有息屏的手机，那个人的样子再次出现在我的眼前。

我拍了拍张旭东的肩膀，他回头一脸疑问地看着我，我又恢复面无表情的样子问他这人的名字，他一脸不可思议地看着我，嘴巴张开闭上好几次才又开口对我说。

“看来你真的不记得了啊？”

“他叫姚琛。”

夏天下雨总是毫无征兆，又或者总是挑选我没有带伞的日子故意下雨，不管原因是什么，总之我又被阵雨拦住了去往网吧的道路。

放学之前才被告知是今日值日生的我顺利地被其他同学放了鸽子，我一个人完成了扫地拖地擦黑板几项任务，准备要离开时阵雨都已经下完了好几轮。

也许是老天注定让我今天去不了网吧，刚踏出教学楼一步立马就下起了新的一波阵雨。

心想着反正是阵雨也不会下的时间太长，索性就这样站在教学楼前等了起来。进入高三备考阶段的高三学生被学校下令从繁华的市区搬来了偏远的北校区，依校长的意思来看是高三学生需要绝对安静的环境来学习。说好听点是北校区，其实就是除了高三学生和高三教师没多人会经过的荒郊野岭。

我四处打量着这新建成还没一年的北校区，即使是散了这么久味的教学楼大厅还存在着强烈的油漆味。心里暗自骂着那几个签了同意书的主任，新校区建成不放他个一年两年的，倒是先让高三学生来吸一吸甲醛了。

我在大厅中央站着看了荣誉榜一会儿，四周寂静地不像话，发出声响的好像只有大厅的钟摆和丝毫没有减弱气势的阵雨，要不是拐角处出现的人影我还真以为学校里只剩下我一个人。

荣誉榜写的是上次模拟考的成绩单，几个全校有名的学霸争先竞争着状元的名号，有幸上榜的还有几个发挥超长的进步之星，除了那几个进步之星，其他基本上都是荣誉榜的老顾客，我站在远处也能认出来一点。

刚在拐角处出现的人影从我身后经过，我无意地扫了一眼，感觉像是在哪里见过，等他走到大厅前部快要离开的时候我才发现他是光荣上榜的进步之星之一，巧的是还是我们班的。

不过我从来不记得班里有这号人的存在，因为是没什么必要联系的人所以面前这位在我脑海里的占据面积连一点牙缝的空间都不够。

我看着他站在台阶前逗留了一会儿，估计是想着雨下得太大再等一会儿的吧。我注意到他校服衣角被剪掉了一块，几根线孤零零挂在衣角上，因为风扇吹过来的风在飘动着。

他整个人瘦的像根柴火，与其说是瘦倒不如说是有些营养不良，脸颊没有肉都凹下去一小块，看起来并不美观，因此可以见得他不会是好好吃饭的类型。

整个身板就不像是男生该有的身体，瘦得让人怀疑他到底是不是青春期正在发育的男生。我甚至开始思考他到底只是单纯的不爱吃饭还是吃不起饭。

当我刚陷入沉思没两秒钟，他就动了起来。雨势相较于刚才只减弱了一点点，他看起来像是赶时间，脸上看不出什么表情但是脚上一直闲不住想跨下第一层台阶。

我转过身来想开口告诉他如果你要选择淋着雨回去的话当心你的身体吃不消，就在我刚准备喊住他的时候他就冲进了滂沱大雨里。他拿两只瘦弱的手挡在头顶，用手掌根本挡不到任何雨，不管路上的情况怎么样就这样一股脑冲了进去消失在视线里。

回过神来才发现我连他名字都没记住，还好刚才没有拍到他的肩膀，不然尴尬的就不止他一个人了。

本来就是不怎么活跃的人群，玩不到一起去更不可能产生交集。所以我和他再一次产生交集的日子距离上一次已经久到从短袖换上了厚厚的棉袄。

模考结束那一天刚好摊上大扫除，大扫除过后班主任塞了张新的座位表就离开了教室。座位表是老师来安排，剩余的工作从来都是学生自己来的事。除了我剩余的同学位置变动都很大，为了不挡路我把自己的桌子拉到一边去静静地看着乱成一团的教室。

有还没拖完地拖把就扔在半路去收拾自己桌子的，还有为了移动桌子拖着拖着就吵起来让对方不要挡路的。我正兴致勃勃地看着戏，就在这时一个瘦弱的身影挡住了我的视线，也许是刚拖过地太滑的缘故，又或者是桌子有点重，他拖了第一遍没拖住，脚下一打滑就这样身子歪了过去。

我眼疾手快赶在他摔倒在地上之前抓住了他的胳膊，因为惯性作用我们两个一起朝后踉跄了几步，他正好靠在了我怀里。

果然和我想的没错，瘦得像是摆在医务室里的骨架。他急急忙忙离开我的怀抱，好像是害羞一般低着头说了几声谢谢拉着桌子就想着要离开。其实教室里乱得根本没人注意到我们俩的动作，我却也莫名地跟着紧张起来。

我努力想回想起他的名字，所以鬼使神差地走向了讲台上的座位表，对照着他现在所在的位置，我看到了座位表上的那行名字。他叫姚琛。

也许是命运使然，往年都能够被我成功逃掉的元旦晚会今年却不如我所愿，我被教导主任拎着带回了座位。原本想就这样睡着等到晚会结束，却让我在主持人念出的节目单里听到了姚琛的名字。

姚琛一个人上台唱了歌，周围爆发出不小的呼声，同学们似乎也在讨论着这个对我来说从来没什么印象的透明人。从大家的口中能知道姚琛唱的这首歌刚发行没多久，另一个就是姚琛唱得非常好。

“没想到他唱歌还挺好。”

“可能遗传他妈了吧。”旁边有两个人在窃窃私语，出于好奇我也加入了讨论。

“你们都认识啊？”我好奇于好像除了我其他人都对姚琛有些印象，所以问题就这样拦不住地问出来了。

“不算认识吧，只是听我朋友讲过他一些事。”因为我的问题他们中断了话题，其中一个特地来回答我。

“他那事还用听说吗，难道不是人尽皆知！”

两个人相视一笑像是达成了什么共识握起了手。

“什么事啊？”

“你没听过啊？！”像是觉得我没听过有点像异类，他们两个面面相觑犹豫着要不要和我讲。

其中一个觉得背后谈论人家不太好，另一个却说也没什么，姚琛的事这所学校几乎所有人都知道也不算是秘密。就这样一来二去还是告诉了我。

“我是听我家里人说的，他妈以前干那行的，当然也陪唱。他妈没结婚，生了他之后还是继续做那种工作，所以也一直会被讨论吧。大概就在前两年他妈应该是跟哪个顾客一起跑了，就丢下他一个人生活在这里。”

其中一个说完了另一个人又接上话题。

“他这个人也蛮怪胎的。平常不跟人讲话就自己独来独往，别人背后讨论他他好像都知道，但每天就跟没事人一样也不管他妈跑了的事儿，学校让他休假他也不同意每天都坚持来上学。”

我听的一头雾水，没头没脑地开始问那种工作是哪种工作。他们明显是被问到不太好意思回答的表情，吞吞吐吐还是告诉了我：“就是妓女啊……”

我就这样听着他们讲了些关于姚琛的传闻，知道了他为什么会被讨论，怎么被讨论。不知不觉元旦晚会接近了尾声，我跟着大队一起离开了礼堂，在回教室的路上注意到不远处姚琛孤零零走回去的背影。

我对姚琛的好奇仅限于此，当然我也不会像别人一样随随便便去讨论这些事，通过传闻去了解一个人根本不算什么方法，我始终还是更确信自己能看到的东西。

所以才会在街上看到姚琛进了快捷酒店的门的时候也跟着进了大厅。我走到前台装作偶遇随便跟他搭话，对方明显是一副在思考我是谁的表情。

“我叫张颜齐，你同班同学，上回换位子你还撞我怀里的来着。”更是装作不经意说出这样暧昧的话。

我看见他的耳根红透了一片，慌张的眼神明显是被我的直线球扰乱了心思。

我们有一搭没一搭地聊了起来，巧的是我随随便便订的房间和他就在一层，所以顺便也一起坐了电梯。来酒店除了做爱也没别的事可做，但我还是装作不知道问他来酒店做什么。

我猜他也知道我是明知故问，却还配合着我告诉我是来约炮的。

“男的女的？”

“我跟你有熟到会向你透露这些信息的地步吗？”楼层定格在调好的数字上，电梯门逐渐打开。

我跟着姚琛一起走出了电梯，帆布鞋走在酒店软软的地毯上根本发不出任何声音。我看着姚琛带着些许微笑的侧脸开口问道。

“把那个鸽了约我怎么样？”

物以类聚人以群分，怪胎注定要和怪胎一起，就这样我和姚琛滚到了一张床上。

我和姚琛逐渐熟络起来，也慢慢从只上床不交流变成了偶尔交流一些想法。他也问过我知不知道他的身世，我一五一十地都告诉了他，他问我难道不会觉得很神奇，我就说确实神奇，不过也没什么特别的吧。他就笑着说我们有很多相似的地方，说不出哪里像但就是很像。

我偶尔也觉得我和姚琛是同一类人，连想逃跑的愿望都像得可怕。他不想上学，我不想再生活在父母的管辖里，我们都想找个机会逃走，就像两个江洋大盗一拍即合。

姚琛带我去他家不到80平米的小租屋，虽然空间小但收拾的很整洁，我让他给我唱一遍他在元旦晚会上唱的歌。他把碟片放进cd机里，我们就伴着音乐接吻做爱。完事后他坐在床头抽烟，身上因为洗完澡换上了不合身的短袖，头发湿漉漉的贴在头上，音乐不停地重复，在一圈圈烟雾中我听见他开口唱着这首重复了无数遍的歌。

我问他怎么会想要去元旦晚会唱歌，他说这首歌一出他就循环了好多遍，还特地去买了碟片。也许是太喜欢了吧，就想唱给所有人听，反应过来的时候已经报上了名。

“我像个孤独患者自我拉扯。”我像个三岁孩童幼稚地跟着他一句一句学着歌词，最后牵着他的手交换了满是烟草味的亲吻。

我想逃跑的愿望越来越强烈，青春期叛逆心理作祟，我和父母的争执也变得越来越多。从最开始的双方忍让到一方的不满再到现在双方都无法容忍，爆炸的最初永远都只需要一点火苗。

刚经历过开学大扫除的校园里褪去了往日的热闹，人群逐渐散去，连小鸟都觉得无聊离开了学校的树木。我和姚琛躲在体育馆最后面的一排座位上接吻。我把他亲到气喘吁吁最后用力地推开我大口大口呼吸新鲜空气，然后我像是炫耀一般告诉他我的逃跑计划。

“怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“我准备逃走的计划啊。”我注意着姚琛的反应，就像是想从他口中听到不一样的称赞。

他沉默着思考了一会儿，突然却毫无征兆地拉着我的手跑了起来，我们跑出了校门，像无数个翘课出去打游戏的坏学生一样不停地跑着，谁都不嫌累。

初春的风吹得发丝凌乱，姚琛的额头却布满了细密的汗，他声音都还颤抖着，转过头来边跑边对我说：“我觉得这样的逃跑计划更好一点。”

这一刻，我竟有了想和他一起私奔的冲动。

我离家出走了。我随便买了点生活用品就搬进了姚琛的家，因为一直是独居房也不用担心有人会打扰到我们。

离家出走的日子里我和姚琛经常在他家那张狭小的床上疯狂做爱，床板被我们晃得好像要散掉发出吱呀吱呀的响声，伴随着姚琛时缓时急的娇喘和交合处被挤压出来的水渍声一起传进我的耳朵。

姚琛瘦得只剩一块皮包在上面的腰被我掐的发青发紫，但他从来不会喊疼。我会避开腰上青紫的地方再轻轻握住，或者直接让他跪趴在我面前再做一次。以这种姿势做的时候我能很清楚地就看到姚琛因为性爱而染上淡淡粉红色的身体，他的腰会因为我疯狂的挺动而止不住颤抖。

我会在最后一刻情不自禁和他十指相扣，我让自己炽热的胸膛贴上他同样炽热的后背，一遍一遍亲吻他打满了耳洞的耳朵，听他因为我不同的动作而改变音调的叫声，最后再把数不尽的液体全部射进他体内。

我和他最终还是抱着一起倒在床上，姚琛的骨头硌得我生疼，他瘦得令人害怕，即使是和我腻在一起天天山吃海喝身上也没长一点肉，我甚至怀疑他是有什么身体上的问题，但他总是会以开玩笑的口吻和我说，这是因为他是吃不胖的体质。

他和我讲他以前经历过的事情，学校的同学们在背后嘲笑他，一开始并不会习惯，慢慢地只要不在意就可以当作没听到。或者听的时候心里想点别的事情，渐渐地也就产生了免疫力。我问他你妈刚跑的日子里不害怕吗？他说不怕都是骗人的。我又问他你不想找你妈吗？他说他从来没想过要去找她，他能习惯别人嘲笑的话语，当然也就能习惯一个人生活的日子。

“一个人生活真的很好，不是吗。”

我摩挲着他小拇指上的茧子，几乎是每个学生手上都会有的东西，就连我这个不怎么动笔写作业的人也长了这玩意。仿佛这就是个神秘的印记，证明我们经历过高中生活。

我偶尔会用开玩笑的语气问他要不要和我一起逃跑，他就问我要逃去哪，我说我也不知道，逃到哪儿就在哪儿生活，在那里做爱做到腻再换下一个地方。他就笑我那等游完世界各地的时候也就是精尽人亡的时刻。然后我就用嘴唇堵住他的嘴，接着顺理成章的又滚到了一起。

“下次你或许可以抱着我哭一顿。那样就不用装作没听见那些话了。”我在一次次冲撞的空隙里对姚琛说。紧接着话题就被一阵阵呻吟所淹没。

高中生离家出走的结果当然还是被父母揪着耳朵拎回家去，坐在饭桌前眼巴巴看着菜都冷掉，听着父母一句句背都能背下用来教育我的话，心里却想着姚琛跟我说过的话，莫名其妙的连火气都减小了很多。

我被关在家里面壁思过了两天，回到学校里和姚琛接触地更加明目张胆。我们从最开始的只在校外说话或者在人少的地方说话到现在放学路上很自然地就走在了一起，任谁看都觉得十分扎眼的我们，真的像一对恩爱的校园情侣。

日子一天天过去，关于我和姚琛关系的传闻在学校里一刻也没有停止，现在反倒我有意要把他们口中说的事情变成现实。比如以前从来没这个胆量做出来的事，现在也会毫不犹豫牵起姚琛的手就跑去实施。

我和他在综合楼后废弃的空地里一起吸同一支烟，也和他在空旷又破旧的体育器材室做过爱。什么样的事情都尝试了一遍，谁都没有说出停止的那种意思。

直到我和姚琛接吻的偷拍照片被贴在学校论坛上我才开始有些动摇。

我本来并不会在意这些，不管别人说什么我都只想做自己喜欢的事，和姚琛腻在一起就是我近期最喜欢做的事，所以只是一张照片并不能阻止我什么。

闲言碎语没有击败我的能力，唯一让我不舒服的是站在我身旁的姚琛在听到走廊尽头的学生们窃窃私语讨论我们俩的关系并且用一些低级肮脏的词汇来形容他的时候，他并没有很大的反应。我也知道姚琛是习惯了这样的生活，他像以前听到别人谈论他的身世他的家庭那时候一样，只是对着我淡淡地微笑着，好像那是在安慰我说你不用在意这些流言蜚语，你也不要担心我会难过。

我的心第一次有了动摇。我不觉得这样的他有多酷。我甚至开始觉得我和他相处的这段时间根本就没真正了解过他，包括他和我轻描淡写地谈论以往18年的时光，让我以为在那一刻我们之间形成了无形的钮链，他离不开我我更离不开他。事实上我们两个人的关系并没有因此而改变。

我不清楚他有没有听到我说的话，或者他只当做是我随便说出口的玩笑，只是我幻想的最离谱错的也最离谱，姚琛从来都只是姚琛，而我也从来都只是我自己。

姚琛在下个学期第二次模考之后再也没来过学校，没有人注意到他的消失，甚至连班主任也是看见他在缺勤表上占满了三天名字之后才发觉。

也许是心里早就有了的决定，姚琛以前也不止一次和我提起过离开的想法。离开这个令人讨厌的地方，仿佛身上的标签也能被轻易地撕开扔掉。我也曾像个热爱分享青春期烦恼的男孩和他分享着我的计划，所以这样的情况并不能称之为意外，更像是大家心里的必然事件。

故事好像早就被写好一般，我和姚琛注定要发展成这样的结局，就像那天我注定留在那个位置，扶住差点摔倒的他。或者是注定要在元旦晚会上被教导主任逮住想要溜走的我然后灰溜溜坐回座位上听台上的姚琛唱完整首歌。

我在最开始的几天里没有拨打过姚琛的电话，不知道是不想还是不敢，或者心里还觉得也许他会回来上学呢，就这样拖到了一个月后。身上的衣服逐渐减少，一天内白天的占比也越来越多，昆虫花朵频繁地出现在学校里。夏天要来了，高考要来了，姚琛还没出现。

我极力回忆那一串因为脑子里堆积着各种公式和英语单词而显得难背的数字，在手机里输入后按下了拨打的按钮，铃声响了半分钟后电话被接通，手机里传来了姚琛的声音。

之前构想了很多再次联系上该说的措辞，也许因为本质上没什么想说的话，又或者是想说的话无法用言语好好表达，所以就这样举着手机双方都沉默了一分钟之久。

“张颜齐吗？”姚琛的声音听起来有些沙哑，也许是和大多数同学一样在经历着换季感冒的折磨。

“嗯……”我换了另一只手握着手机，原来握着手机的手用来去开自行车上的锁。

在打电话之前我是来找停在停车场的自行车的，前段时间我妈为了展现好母亲形象每天都开车接送，所以自行车被放在车学校停车场里落了很久的灰。

我努力拍干净车座，并把钥匙插进了锁孔里。姚琛兴许是听到了开锁的声音，就开口问我是不是在学校。我回他我在学校的停车场，刚找到车准备去网吧打一局游戏再回家。

他就告诉我稍微减少一点玩游戏的频率会对现在的情况更好。

“能告诉我为什么吗？”

“嗯？”

“不来上学的原因。”

电话另一头沉默了许久，之后才像是慎重思考过后地缓缓开口。

“没什么原因，只是不想上学了而已。”听声音的感觉像是笑着在说话，好似不来上学并且有可能不来参加高考的人并不是他一样。

姚琛说的没错，不来上学只是不想上学了而已，明明是当面说过无数次进过无数次我耳朵的话，可我却还是想听他再说一遍。

我像个没经历过恋爱的毛头小子，紧紧地攥住手机平复激动的心情稳定自己的呼吸，沉默了一分钟我才开口说。我问他你能再唱首歌给我听吗。

他在电话那头轻轻笑了，应该是在害羞，或者是觉得我在无理取闹，因为这确实也是个荒唐无比的要求。但是没过多久他还是答应了，他问我想听他唱什么。我就说还是他在元旦晚会上唱的那首，家里也有碟片的那首。

我不记得歌曲的名字更不记得唱这首歌的歌手，我天生就是个音痴，对音符音调打死也不会敏感。姚琛会唱歌而且唱得很好也是从别人的口中听到的，就连我第一次见他在学校舞台上唱歌我也不知道他在唱什么。我是个没有音感却一次次说着称赞谎话的骗子。

我推着车子在人行道上慢慢行走，电话里回荡着姚琛的歌声，远处的十字路口堵得水泄不通，有些司机等得不耐烦一边按喇叭一边调下窗户抽烟。

这是像往常一样平凡得不能再平凡的放学路上，我站在斑马线前等着下一次三十秒的绿灯，拿着手机对话筒另一边的人说。

“你唱的真好听。”

高考完之后我报了离家最远的学校，就像我当初计划的那样，成功逃脱了父母的管束。别人说我像个逃犯一样匆匆忙忙收拾好行李就消失在家乡，连个联系方式也不留给老同学。可我感觉我的离开像是得到了重生，不仅对我，对与我有关的所有人都是重生。

我在大学四年里活得实在，最后安安稳稳地毕了业，期间还被说服了考了一次研，很有幸地体验了一次考研分母。本科毕业以后也不是很好找工作，浪费了一年时间的我比同届没准备考研直接实习工作的同学更处于水深火热之中。

没有稳定的收入每个月都饥一顿饱一顿，但我绝不接受来自父母的接济。法律上规定赡养孩子是父母的义务，可我更愿意把之称之为接济。就这样我坚持到了曙光照进昏暗地下室的那一刻，我有幸成为公司升职加薪那一栏的成员。

逐渐我开始有了积蓄，钱包也充裕起来。银行卡存款数字逐渐有了变化，我却始终没有搬离我的小公寓。公寓虽小但住的舒服，人就是需要知足的物种。

我为了跟上公司同事的潮流开始听一些流行音乐，手机里下载了不少音乐软件，歌单也随着时间慢慢积累起来。当然我并不会在ktv里唱这些歌，只是伴随着光临次数的增多，我开始可以分辨哪些人唱得标准哪些人唱得不标准。

我被一堆新来不到一年的新人推到麦克风前的时候并没有做好一亮歌喉的准备，生下来的二十几年里我从来都没有碰过麦克风，更别提让我开口唱什么歌。可他们并不理会我一次次的推辞，我也只好摸摸接受这样的后果。

点歌机切换了新的歌曲，我看着屏幕上开始自动播放的歌词，突然觉得这是首令我无比熟悉的歌曲。奇怪的是，好像并不需要盯着歌词我就能记得下一句是什么，仿佛是很久以前有个人总在我耳边唱给我听让我把这首歌深深刻在脑海里一样。我呆呆地看着屏幕上的歌词一句一句滚动着，也许是同事们看我实在是没有想唱歌的想法也就不再刁难我，他们切掉了歌继续开始刚才没玩完的游戏。

我坐回刚才的位置，心里一直有种奇怪的感觉，这样的奇怪感一直持续到我回到家洗完澡躺在床上，我翻来覆去睡不着，最后还是拿起一旁的手机按开了屏幕。

在当下这个想要了解一样东西只需要几秒钟的时代，按下一个普普通通的按键我就能知道这首歌的歌名，我把刻在我记忆里的那几句歌词输进搜索栏，按下了蓝色的搜索按键。

孤独患者四个大字赫然显示在手机屏幕上，我点开播放键，系统开始自动播放这首歌，陈奕迅的声音也缓缓回荡在房间里。

“我像个孤独患者自我拉扯。”

我的脑海里突然闪现出一副遥远却又近在咫尺的画面，一个浑身瘦得好像只剩骨头的男生坐在床头，身上穿着并不合身而且皱皱巴巴的短袖t恤，微微甩着他刚洗过还潮湿着的头发轻声对我唱着这首歌。然后我就像个学人说话三岁孩童，看着他的眼睛握住他的手，和他一起唱完这首歌最后的歌词，寂静的房间里只剩下我们的呼吸和歌声。

播放器的声音在最后一刻戛然而止，我把进度条拖回到最后一句，跟着手机里的声音一字一句地学着。

最后在重复了不知道第几遍的时候，我静静地看着自动跳转到下一首歌的手机屏幕，笑着对自己或许是对着原唱又或许是对着残存的记忆画面里的那个男生说道：“你唱的真好听。”


End file.
